


The Love That Is Forbidden

by Werewolflover



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolflover/pseuds/Werewolflover
Summary: They Have A Forbidden Love, The Isle Girls: Mal, Uma,  Willa, Eliza, And The Only grown-up Isle Girl Maleficent, And The Auradon Girls: Evie, Audrey, Bree, Addison, And The Only Grown-up Auradon Girl Aurora, Are trying To Keep they're Dating Relationship A Secret, But They Didn't Know What That Secret Had In-Store
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Aurora/Maleficent (Disney), Bree/Eliza Zambie, Evie/Mal (Disney), Willa Lykensen/Addison Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Audrey/Uma

Audrey had Not Expected Her First Love To be Uma, Ursula's Daughter Had One Mindset; Don't Fall In Love, Love Is A Weakness. But Audrey Just Found That To Be Another Cute Feature That Uma Had. Audrey Was Just Imaging Asking The Seawitch's Daughter Out For A Date. Audrey Was Walking To School With Her Best Friend Ben, When She Saw Her Other Friend Chad, Banging Uma Against The Locker. "Chad, I'm Sorry, I'll Do Your Homework I Promise!" Uma Was Pleading For Him To Stop. Chadd Didn't Stop. "Dree, I Think You Should Step In," Ben Advised His Friend. "Okay, I Will," Audrey Said. She Straightened Her Dress And Promptly Marched Over To him. "Chad Charming, Stop Or I Will Tell Your Mother, And She Wouldn't Be Too Happy To hear That Her Son is A Bully" As Soon As Audrey Said That, Chad Helped Uma Stand Up And Began To Apologize Rapidly. "Thanks, I'm Uma, Uma Witch" Uma Said Hold Her Hand out For A Handshake. "Audrey, Audrey Rose" Audrey Said, Shaking Uma's Hand. "So, Audrey, How Did You Manage To Do That?" Uma Asked Her. Audrey Blushed As She Explained, "Well, Chad Desperately Needs His Mother's Approval, So Threating To tell His Mom Works All The Time". The Two Stood In Silence Until The Bell Rang "Oh Well, That's the Bell!" Uma Said. Audrey Smiled As She Said Goodbye To Uma. "Hey, Dree Did You Ask Her Out?" Ben Asked. "No, Of Course Not!" She Said, Blushing. Ben Rolled His Eyes As He Sighed. After School Audrey Was Busy Doing Her Homework When Her New Roommate Came In. "Hello! You Must be My New Roommate!" Audrey Said, Smiling. She Started To Blush When She Saw It Was Uma, That Can't Be Right! "Hey, Dree, SO I Guess We're Roommates now!" Uma Said Flopping On Her Bed. Audrey Sighed As She Knew ben Did This. She Was Silently Planning On Killing Ben When She Felt A Head On Her Lap. She Looked Down And Saw Uma, Sleeping On Her Lap. Audrey Kissed Her Forehead While She Was Sleep. Audrey Sighed As She Knew She Desperately Wanted To Ask Uma On A Date. One Thing She Didn't Know Was That Uma Talked In her Sleep. "Why Can't I Just Ask Audrey On A Date? I Really Want To, But I'm Afraid She Would Reject Me." Uma Said, Audrey Smiled As She Planted A Kiss On Uma's Lips. That Not Only Got Uma To Shut Up, But It Woke Her Up. "Uma, Do You Wanna Go On A Date?" Audrey Asked. "I Would Love To," Uma Said, Kissing Audrey's Lips.


	2. Evie/Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie And Mal... Love At First Sight, Or No?

When Evie First met Mal, She Fell in Love With her At Once. But Did Mal Feel The Same Way? She Sighed As Mal's Mother Was Protecting Her Daughter From Any Bypasser Who Dare Even Look At Her Daughter. Evie Walked Over To Her Dorm, Half-expecting Mal To Be Her Dorm mate, But She Was Shocked That She Was. "Hello, Evie!" Mal Said In Her Usually Cheery Voice. "Hello, Where Is Your Mom?" Evie Asked, Half-Expecting Maleficent To Jump out From Behind Her. "She Has Her Own Dorm, So She Trusts Me Alone In Our Dorm." Mal Said. Evie Sighed As She Flopped On Her Bed, Tired As She Was, Evie Wanted Nothing To Do With School. She Knew She Had Homework, But She Was To Tired To Even Get Started. Mal Watched Evie Sleep, Yes She Knew It Was Weird, But It's A Pleasure For Mal To Wtach Someody Sleep, She Did To Her Mother All The Time. Evie Woke Up An Hour Later, At The Sound of The Dinner Bell. Evie And Mal Went To Eat Dinner Which They Did In Silence. When They Got Back To Their Dorm, Evie Got Started On Her Homework. Mal Began To Pout because She Wanted To Ask Evie Out On A Date. Evie Finsihed Her Homework, But Had A Feeling That Somebody Was Breathing On Her. "M, Please Don't Do That!" Evie Said "E Do You Wanna Go Out On A Date?" Mal Asked. "Well, Sure!" She Said, Smiling. "Thanks E! What About Tomorrow Night A 7? Tomorrow's Saturday So We DOn't Have A Curfew!" Mal Said, Excitedly (Man Wish I Was This Exicted When I Got Asked Out On A Date) "Sure, I Would Love To" Evie Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Let's Just Say I Tried, Ok!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys My First Work Please Enjoy!


End file.
